Passenger aircraft are subject to numerous design constraints, many of which are in direct conflict with each other. For example, with respect to passenger cabin design, there is inherent conflict between economic considerations and passenger demands for accessible storage space. These conflicting interests have a direct impact on other design issues as well, including the storage of items used by the flight crew.
One example of a class of items with particular storage requirements is emergency equipment. This may include, for example, fire extinguishers, portable oxygen tanks, first aid kits, and other safety equipment. These items are often stored in or adjacent to the galley, which is already tightly arranged with storage and equipment necessary for cabin service. Other locations where emergency equipment is stored include closets and overhead bins, impinging on passenger storage, and at door entrances, where the equipment can cause congestion or other incidents.
Accordingly, there is a present need in the field of aircraft passenger cabin design to provide an improved method for storing additional equipment.